


Ice Cream on a Rainy Day

by Immaship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Professor Taeyong, Computer Engineer student Jaehyun, Fluffy, Freeform, Ice Cream, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Sweet, slight johnten, slight luwoo - Freeform, slight yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaship/pseuds/Immaship
Summary: Nothing but some ice cream scoops can heal a broken heart, even if it's a rainy day.where:Jaehyun fell in love with his best friend but got heartbroken after confessing his feelings. He didn’t expect to be under the umbrella of his professor, who has the prettiest eyes he has ever seen.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Ice Cream on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second oneshot and jaeyong au. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it and kudos are deeply apperciated<3 <3
> 
> p.s. there will be a huge time skip

**////**

It was a rainy day on February 14, which is ironic and a contrast to what we celebrate on this very day. It’s also quite ironic to see someone crying, in the middle of the college walk, after confessing their feelings. 

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun.” The last words he heard before letting himself crumble down. It is painful to wait for how many years for the _perfect, right_ timing to confess to, not just anyone, but to your best friend. It hurts. Jaehyun never felt this kind of pain that resides from his chest, threatening to burst, to his legs, slowly getting weaker. Now the heaviness of the raindrops in his clothes worsens his case. 

The harsh sound of the rain is deafening that he didn’t hear steps towards him. “Hey! Why are you in the rain? Do you want to get sick or something? ” Jaehyun blinks so flicker some tears away before turning to see, not just any person, but his professor carrying an umbrella.“Mr. Jung?”

“Professor Lee.” Jaehyun greets back, voice void with no emotion. 

“Come with me.” The professor says, grabbing his hand and taking him along. 

  
  
  


They are now at the empty snack lounge. Professor Lee is now rummaging the cabinets for towels or at least tissues or anything to dry Jaehyun. He silently thanked the heavens when he found a cupboard filled with towels. He walks over to Jaehyun, who is quietly sitting and staring at nothing, but tears keep falling from his face, or is it the rain. 

“Mr. Jung, please. For your sake, make yourself functional and dry yourself,” he says as he hands a towel. “Mr. Jung?” He deeply sighs when he doesn't receive a response. “Look, I know it hurts to be rejected, especially if it’s your best friend who rejected you, whom you have been secretly in love with for years. Trust me. I know what it feels.”

Jaehyun shifts his eyes off the wall, then looks at the man next to him, who is holding a bunch of towels in his arms. “How can you tell it's my best friend? And how do you know I was rejected? 

“You wouldn't be crying under the rain on a Valentine’s Day as you watch someone walk away, am I right? And I know her, to be fair. The two of you are both in my class, and I constantly see you two together.”

Jaehyun hums, knowing everything his professor just said is all right. "You -- you know what it feels like?” 

Professor Lee looks at him, understanding what Jaehyun is talking about, “well, I was once a college student you know? I’m not that old from you if you’re thinking that I’m reminiscing about a memory decades ago.”

“Then when was it?”

The professor closes his lips into a thin line and looks down. “Three years ago.”

“Whoa,”

“Hehe, I know. It’s not that long ago.”

Silence falls upon them when no one attempts to say anything. 

“But you know, it’s normal,” Professor Lee suddenly says, still looking down on the towels in his arms. “Heartbreak will always be bound to happen. Not to make us suffer or feel pain, but to think about what we could do to be a better version of ourselves and grow more mature. Especially in our understanding and perception of love. It’s not all sweet and fluffy all the time. It also has darker and sadder parts. We have to learn how to let go and when to hold on in the process of getting hurt.”

“Hmm,” Jaehyun hums, nodding along with the words and agreeing with his professor’s point. 

“Anyways, dry yourself, Mr. Jung. Then I’ll make you some tea to warm you up.” Professor Lee hands the towels to Jaehyun, then heads towards the counter and goes back to the cabinets to look for a cup and a tea.

“Ah, I prefer coffee.” 

“Oh, okay.”

  
  


Jaehyun dries himself, then hangs his hoodie on the arm of the wooden coach.

“Here’s the coffee. Be careful. It’s still a bit hot,”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Taeyong.”

“What?”

“Just call me Taeyong. We’re not in a classroom or class. No need to be formal.” Taeyong says, casually and giving Jaehyun a kind smile. “Or you could also call me Hyung if you want.”

“Okay. Taeyong Hyung.” Jaehyun smiles for the first time. “Then, you can also just call me Jaehyun.” 

He sits next to the other, holding a cup of coffee too. “Okay. Would you like to get some ice cream when the rain stops?” he asks, then takes a sip of coffee.

Jaehyun is a bit taken aback by the sudden offer and the thought of eating ice cream on a rainy day and after being soaked by it. “Uh, are you sure now is the time to get ice cream? On a rainy day?”

Taeyong shrugs his shoulders. “Well, ice cream always brightens my mood, even if it’s a cold rainy day. I just thought that it might also help to cheer you up. So what do you say?”

  
  


**\------------**

  
  


They’re now standing at the counter, looking at the different flavors presented to them; chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookie & cream, rocky road, choco-mint, and many more. Taeyong ordered a cone with two scoops of chocolate, while Jaehyun ordered the pistachios. Jaehyun offered to pay for his, but Taeyong told him that his goal is to make Jaehyun feel better, so the treat is on him. He will also treat him with some bread and pastries at the cafe bakery near the university. 

  
  


“Hyung,” Jaehyun calls as they both exit the bakery, carrying different kinds of bread and pastries. “Don’t you think, this is a bit too much?” 

“Nah, don’t worry, not everything in there is for you. I’ll take the sweet potato pancakes and the macaroons later. After we get to the last stop.”

“Last stop?”

“Yup. The Han river.” 

“Why?”

  
  


He didn’t get an answer there, but he did when they settled themselves at a vacant bench facing the calm waters of the river. The light coming from the cityscape makes it illuminate under the night sky. 

“I brought you here because this is where I spent most days alone three years ago.”

“After you confessed?”

Taeyong nods. “I always go here to . . . take my mind off of that day. It did take a long time before it did, but it still lingers, you know? And I think that’s just what happens when you get heartbroken by your first love, and the fact that it’s your best friend just adds up the pain of it.”

Jaehyun nods along, completely able to relate and understand what Taeyong is talking about, “yeah, it really hurts and really sucks how you don’t know whether to wait longer for the so-called right timing or just go for it because you will have an internal argument within yourself because you are about to gamble the only thing you can hold onto -- Friendship.” He replies.

“It is not that bad to be brave to confess and face the rejection. It's just that sometimes we also have to prepare ourselves for those. We’re all humans, we have emotions, we can feel pain, and we will feel more pain if we act so carelessly.” Taeyong says back.

  
  


They both sit there in silence, listening to the quiet waters and the cars from the street. They also both end up eating the macaroons and talking about other things, making their minds off of what they were talking about a moment ago. 

“Wait! It’s your birthday?!”

“Yes, Hyung.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I knew I should've bought that peach cake.”

“Why the peach cake?”

“Because you look like a peach.”

Jaehyun has always believed that the only eyes that hold the stars are his best friend. That’s why he fell in love with her, but he didn’t expect to see something bigger and brighter in the eyes of the person looking back at him with full adoration. 

  
  
  
  


He saw the universe. . .

  
  


**\------------**

  
  


Two years have passed, Jaehyun is now in his senior year and cramped in studying for the finals. Two years have also passed since then. They reconciled a week after that day, but Jaehyun knew that their friendship will never be the same again, that he accepted and understood with a bittersweet smile. 

He can say that he moved on, well there are times where it still stings a bit, but not the same amount of pain before. He will also say that it’s all thanks to a certain person, who helped him not just in his studies but also in the process of moving on. 

  
  


“You have a date today? That’s surprising since I haven't seen you leave your room because you said you have to study for the semestrial exam.” Johnny, his roommate, and his closest friend say from the kitchen counter, drinking his afternoon cup of coffee. 

“It’s not a date,” Jaehyun clarifies the fifth time this week (not that he’s counting or anything). He ties his shoelaces before looking at the mirror, fixing his hair, and checking if his clothes are okay. 

Johnny chuckles, “yeah sureee. It’s _not a date_. Whatever you want to call it, bro. It still counts as a date.”

Jaehyun groans because he has had this conversation with his friend a lot of times now. “Can’t two friends just casually go to the movies together and not call it a date?”

“You mean: two friends who always go to watch movies together every once a month and even on special holidays, _including_ Valentine’s day? So which part of that doesn't shout ‘dating’?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, “Whatever. It’s not a date and that’s it.” He expects that that’s where their conversation will end, but he’s wrong.

“When can I meet him?”

“What?”

Johnny lifts his arms and rests them on the counter, then looks at Jaehyun. “I asked, when will I meet that guy that always leaves those letters and peach cupcakes for you. The guy you always go to the movies with, even on Valentine’s day. The same guy that makes you look like a high school kid who is texting their crush.” He crooks his head to the side and has a grin on his face.

“What makes you think it’s a guy?” The first question that Jaehyun let slip from his mouth.

“Why? Is my assumption wrong?”

Jaehyun lets his lips shut in a thin line, knowing he has nothing to say back. “Whatever. He’s just a friend that I like watching movies with and a friend who just likes to give me letters and cupcakes.”

Johnny didn’t say a word, reading his friend. “You like him, don’t you?

“Are you still confiding with your argument that I’m going on a date with him? Because you know what I will always answer.”

“Yeah, I know. But do you? Do you really know what you really feel whenever you say no?”

“What do you mean? I don’t get it.”

Johnny sighs. “Jae, have you never felt like at least a slight flutter in your heart whenever you’re with him? Or have you not thought about him frequently or suddenly whenever you’re not together or whenever you see something that resembles him? Or you automatically smile at the littlest things he does?”

Those questions make Jaehyun think for a moment. He does feel _something_ , but he doesn't consider it _‘fluttering_ in his heart’, but it’s something. He does think about Taeyong whenever he sees the roses at the mini garden in front of the computer engineering faculty building and whenever he sees that cartoon rice ball. He also just realized that he does smile, even by the mere mention of the latter's name, let alone a slight glimpse of him in the hallways. Jaehyun is literally realizing these things right now.

"Welp, my job here is done," Johnny announces as he stands up from the counter and walks towards the door of his room. "Tell me when you finally admit it or when you get what your true feelings are to yourself," he says before getting in his room. 

Jaehyun stands dumbfounded as he processes everything. He shakes his head and also the thought. 

_Those don’t mean anything. . . right?_

  
  
  


“Taeyong Hyung!” He waves his arms for him to be seen by the other through the long line at the cinemas.

The other beams when he spots Jaehyun. “Jaehyun!” He greets as he waves back with a beaming smile. Jaehyun swears that everything he sees that smile, something inside him flutters suddenly.

“Have you been waiting for a long time? I’m really sorry. I still have to help my friend in picking his outfit for his anniversary date tomorrow.”

Jaehyun smiles adoringly at how Taeyong’s eyes sparkle more whenever he pouts. “It’s okay, Hyung. You are actually just in time.”

  
  
  


“I somehow expect for the ending to be like that. I mean, Alex and Rosie have feelings for each other from the start, but just unsure and afraid to say anything or even bring up the topic," Taeyong comments as he and Jaehyun walk down the street, arms crossed on his chest. "And--"

"They both waited for how many years to finally confess their feelings," they said in unison, which took Taeyong by surprise. 

"Wahh, what was that?" Taeyong asks, flustered but hides it with laughter.

Jaehyun chuckles, but all he can focus on is how soft his Hyung is. In that fluffy brown sweater and jeans, but looks so much intimidating with his thin glasses and neatly ironed coat and slacks. 

“I mean, wouldn’t you be afraid, Hyung? To confess and gamble your friendship.”

“Hmm. . . to be honest, it’s kind of ironic how you’re asking that to me when we both have done that already and kind of lost the gamble.” Taeyong’s wide smile contrasts the slight bitterness in his voice. “We’ve both taken the gamble and lost--but at least we get to know that our feelings are not or will never be reciprocated. We won’t be waiting or hoping for nothing in the end.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun worriedly calls Taeyong, making him stop at his tracks. “Yeah?”

Jaehyun steps forward and cups Taeyong’s face. “You’re crying,” he says carefully, like how he brushed the tears away with his thumbs, unaware of how flustered the other is getting with the sudden gesture and intimate distance. “Please don’t cry, Hyung. I can understand the sentiment and pain. I’m here.”

By hearing the words _‘I’m here’_ is enough to make Taeyong’s tears flow more. Jaehyun settles his head on his chest, then pets his hair, which he knows is a gesture that makes the other more comfortable and at ease. 

“Would you like to get some ice cream?” Jaehyun asks with a happy-hopeful tone at the end. He feels his Hyung sniffs before nodding. “Okay,” He softly says as he rubs the back of the other and lets him stay in his arms more, completely ignoring the stares from the people glancing at them.

  
  
  


They head towards the Han river, seating on the same bench they sat before. It has been quite an unspoken tradition between them; going to the Han river every once a week to take their minds off other things. Taeyong never knew he needed company, not until he saw that boy crying in the rain. Jaehyun never thought of doing something like this with anyone, even with his best friend. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Taeyong takes a small box from his bag, then hands it to Jaehyun. "Here's my gift."

"Uh. . .what is this Hyung?" Jaehyun asked, confused about what could be the occasion for Hyung to give him a gift.

"That's my pre-finals exam good-luck gift to you. You've been doing well for the past years and the last semester, so I thought I could give you a reward for it. You deserve one."

Jaehyun can feel his ears go red after he opens the box revealing a silver bracelet with the words: _Your efforts will never betray you._ The same words he always hears from the other whenever he needs encouragement. He is speechless at this very moment, and his chest suddenly tightens. “Wow. . . Um, I don’t know what to say.” At that moment, he felt something, and he knew it’s not just any ‘ _something’_ anymore. 

“How ‘bout a ‘thank you, Hyung’?” Taeyong jokes. 

Jaehyun looked up to Taeyong and engulfed him in an unexpected hug. Taeyong hesitates whether to hug back or what he should do with his hands, but in the end, he gently wraps them around Jaehyun after the latter softly said, “Thank you, Hyung.”

They stayed like that, in each other’s arms, for the second time today.

  
  
  


_Maybe I do feel something, not flutter, but a rush of warmth and glee. . ._

  
  


_I never felt this warm in someone’s arms for so long. . ._

  
  


**\------------**

  
  


“Happy birthday Jaehyun, my bro, peachy cheeks, the sunshine of my laiff~~!!!” Johnny sing-songs with a high pitch, which made Jaehyun pull up the comforter to his head. After Johnny finished singing a very _happy, delightful_ birthday song, Jaehyun sighs in relief under the comforter. “Come on, blow the candle, and make a wish.” 

Jaehyun pushed the comforter, then sat up and brushed his hair back. He blinks a couple of times to let his eyes adjust to the brightness. He looked at the small pink cake with a peach fondant on top and three pink candles set next to the peach and just blew the candle. Jaehyun is about to ask why a peach cake when a knock came from the door. They look in the direction of the door, which took Jaehyun by surprise. 

“Is he done blowing the candles?” Taeyong asks, standing behind the door frame.

Johnny nods. “Yup.”

Jaehyun never felt astonished or mesmerized before, not until the moment Taeyong enters the room, wearing a casual white jumper and baggy pants, making him look small. He is also wearing a shy smile that Jaehyun has never seen before, which made him grin. 

Taeyong walks towards Johnny’s side, then shyly removes his hand from his back and reveals a box. “Happy birthday, Jaehyun. I hope you’ll like it.”

“Thank you, Hyung. What’s in it though?” He opens the box then he sees a peach pendant with a gold chain. He pulls it out, eyeing the shiny pendant. “Peach?”

“Hyung, really supports the Peach-Jaehyun agenda,” Johnny says, then chuckles. 

“You’re the first one I thought of when I saw that at the mall while I was looking for a gift for you.” 

“Oh. It’s very pretty, honestly.” He says, still has his eyes on the pendant, but when he averts his attention the man standing in front of him. _But it’s not as pretty as your eyes,_ he says in his mind. He had an internal panic there that he just shook it off. 

“Do you want me to put it on you?”

Jaehyun can’t form any words when he looks at those eyes again. He didn’t know whether he said yes or nod, but all he knew is Taeyong is sitting by his side now and is holding the necklace. He felt his breath hitched as the other leans close to him, feeling the other’s arms around his neck, fingers grazing the skin on his nape, and heartbeat audible. Jaehyun doesn’t want to make assumptions, but he thinks ( _feels_ ) that their heartbeats beat at the same time and speed. 

“There,” Taeyong says, fixing the necklace on Jaehyun. _It resembles him_ , he thoughts as he looks at the pendant. He looked up and made their eyes meet. He beams a smile at the younger, “It looks good on you.”

Jaehyun can’t help but look at those eyes again. 

A cough interrupts their little moment. 

Taeyong leans back and stands from the bed, which makes Jaehyun have a small frown on his face that is left not unnoticed by a certain person. 

“Sorry to interrupt your tender movement, but the cake is about to melt.”

“Is it?” Taeyong alarmingly asks. “But the baker said it’s not an ice cream cake, so it should not melt immediately.”

“I’m not talking about the temperature. I’m talking about the sweet rising tension between you two making the cake melt and making me a third wheel right in front of the cake.”

Taeyong is taken aback by the sudden repose, while Jaehyun has his ears turning red. “Shut up and just put the cake in the ref,” Jaehyun says as he pulls the pillow behind him and hits it on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny is laughing his ass off while protecting himself and the cake, while on the side, Taeyong is having a panic attack on how Johnny is ‘somehow safely’ holding the cake. 

And that’s how the morning of Jaehyun’s birthday went, now let's head to the afternoon. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong invited Johnny along with their traditional walk by the Han river, but he said, “I will prefer to stay and watch kdrama and feel single than tag along with you and end up feeling more single and a third wheel. Enjoy your date.” He earned a hit at the arm from Jaehyun. 

“I apologize for how chaotic my roommate is,” Jaehyun says, as they both take a seat by the same bench. They’re eating the ice creams that they’ve ordered at the ice cream shop before heading to the same spot. 

Taeyong chuckles after he takes a scoop from his ice cream. “It’s totally fine. I’m used to chaotic. I mean you’ve met my brother and his friends. I can feel that they will all get along with Johnny pretty well.”

Jaehyun smiles at the memory of the day he met Taeyong’s younger brother, Mark, and his friends. They’re not that young from him, just 2 or 3 years apart. He liked playing video games with them, but he will honestly admit that a whole week with them can make him lose his mind. “They will indeed. Johnny also has a brother, probably a year younger than Mark, but I think they will also like each other.”

  
  


“Did you like the necklace?” Taeyong suddenly asks.

“Yeah. I love it actually. You really like the idea of me looking like a peach, huh?”

“Well, as I’ve said before, you do look like a peach.”

“How so?”

“Your cheeks turn pink whenever you feel flustered, or it’s a bit warm. Your dimple resembles the crack on them. Your pink hair also adds up the resemblance.” Taeyong elaborated one by one. “And you look cute,” He turns to the other. “Like a peach.”

Jaehyun can’t help but blush more than he already is. Taeyong smiles with adoration at how Jaehyun tries to hide his blush by lowering his face to hide behind his ice cream cup. “Has anyone ever said or mentioned that you look like a rose, Hyung?” He suddenly asks. 

“No. I mean, no one has ever said that, and neither did l?”

“Well,” Jaehyun starts, then turns to his Hyung. “For me, you resemble a rose. Roses are the kind of flowers that we should carefully approach because they have thorns that can prick or hurt you, but those thorns are there not to cause harm but for protection. Roses are very soft, beautiful flowers, so they need those thorns to protect themselves. Whenever I walk by the rose bush by our building, you’re the first person I think about, Hyung. Before, when I only know you as my professor. I always think that you’re so strict and cold because of your eyes. But after the time you came and sheltered me under your umbrella,” he pauses. He takes a short moment, knowing the next words he will let go of are the catalysis to something he should’ve seen before.

“I realized how soft your eyes are. Behind the sharpness of it, there’s that softness and the spark and depths that made me see the universe. And your smile is so genuine. Also, your touch is so warm and comforting, that whenever you pat me on the shoulder or massage my nape, or we hug each other, I feel so at ease. I like seeing you and being next to you, Hyung. I--” Jaehyun stops himself, realizing what the next words are. It hits him, right there, right at that very moment. “I--”

Taeyong feels nervous by the escalation of Jaehyun’s anecdote on why he resembles a rose. He can feel his heart thumping inside his rib cage, his hands a bit sweaty, and his right leg can’t stop bouncing as he is also feeling anxious. “You . . .?”

Jaehyun blinks his eyes, then closes his mouth in a thin line and clears his throat. “Ah. . .I--I mean I’m. . .I’m really grateful that I get to know more about you, Hyung. I’m really grateful.” 

“Oh,” Taeyong blinks a couple of times, then nods. He doesn't know whether to feel glad or disappointed. Well, he doesn’t even know what he’s expecting to hear. He smiles kindly, “I’m also grateful to know you more, Jaehyun.”

  
  


_Out of all the times, Jaehyun could possibly be afraid to approach the rose, now shouldn’t have been it. . ._

  
  


**\------------**

  
  


“I think I already got it.” Jaehyun suddenly said, making Johnny jump from the refrigerator because of shock.

“Geez, Jaehyun,” Johnny says while holding on to his chest and calming his heart. “What did you say again?”

“I think I get what you mean,” Jaehyun says before slowly turning his gaze from the empty seat in front of him to Johnny. “I think I now understand my true feelings.”

“So, you have finally admitted it to yourself after spending three whole days locked up in your room making me think that you’re probably dead but I had second thoughts on whether to call the police or just sit here, drink my coffee, and wait for you to come out.” 

“Literally from your room and figuratively from a figurative closet of emotions,” Johnny adds, pointing his finger from the left to the right. 

Jaehyun sighs in frustration because even though Johnny is a bit dramatic and extra sometimes, his points are right and true most of the time. “I guess. . .”

Johnny pulls the seat in front of Jaehyun then takes a sip from his cup of coffee. “You ‘ _guess’_?”

“I mean, everything is new to me, okay? This," He gestures with his hands. "Everything is new. I can't just act like it's a simple crush or something, or it's just a random person. He's our professor, whom I have grown close to and apparently liked, in a platonic way and, apparently, in a romantic way. And also, this person is a guy. I've never liked a guy or had romantic emotions for a guy before. All I know is I'm interested in girls, but then--"

"A Lee Taeyong happened." Johnny finishes his sentence. 

"Yeah,"

Johnny puts down his mug and sighs. "Look, Jaehyun, I might be more experienced on both sides than you, but all I got to say is just be you and let yourself go where your heart wants to. I know it sounds crap and cliche, but it's really how it is. If you like or love someone, love them, regardless of what gender or sexuality or whatever social construct stereotype people believe in. And if everything is new for you, give yourself time to adjust and fully understand what you feel. But in your case, it's quite complicated since he's. . ." Johnny thinks for a moment for a word. 

“He’s our professor.” Jaehyun points out.

“Yup.”

“And he’s more mature and has a higher social status because he has a successful career and a stable job, while I’m still a college student.”

“Who is one of the top students of his batch and being scouted by many companies around the world,” Johnny says in a matter of fact way, to cheer up his friend. “You might still be a college student, but you’re an ace, Jaehyun. It will be no question that at the very moment you graduate, you will not have a hard time getting a good job offer.”

“But that doesn’t make me level with him. I want to prove myself worthy, you know, before confessing, then asking him out?”

Johnny grins at the sentiment of his friend’s statement. “So, you first want to clarify your feelings for him, then secondly, you want to prove yourself worthy before finally confessing to him then ask him out. You’ve planned this ahead?”

Jaehyun sits up, “It’s not really a plan, but it’s how I thought of the flow will or could be.”

Johnny chuckles at how Jaehyun looks so young and blushing like he is back in their high school days again. “Well, it surely is _quite_ a plan.”

“You think?”

“Jaehyun, no matter how you will do everything or manage to do all of it, I promise I will be here, waiting for the day I will not be single anymore and drinking coffee.”

Jaehyun laughs, feeling lighter and better. He knows he can always count on Johnny whenever he needs advice for something or an opinion for his projects and stuff, or just a coffee buddy. They’ve been friends since high school and he's seen Johnny flirt with certain people, but he never dates any of them, saying that they’re not the ones he’s looking for. “Wait, didn’t you mention that you’re interested in that Performing Arts guy? The one who’s name is too long?”

Johnny almost chokes with his coffee. “What?”

“The Performing Arts guy that you mentioned before that you met one time when you were at the cafe. The guy that you said you feel that he’s the one?”

“Okay, to be clear, his name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but he goes by Ten because, yeah, as you said, his name is too long--”

“Someone did their research,” Jaehyun teases, before taking a sip from his cup with a satisfied smirk. 

“I clearly did not. He said it to me personally one time when we went out to visit an art gallery. I didn’t stalk him or something.” Johnny says defensively.

“Suree~, and visiting an art museum is what friends do.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Whatever, dude. It’s funny how the tables have turned, now that you’re the one saying that to me.”

  
  


They laughed at the humor and reference and continued as they threw more lines and exchanged banter while they enjoyed their morning coffee before going back to reality, which is also known as morning classes. 

  
  


**\------------**   
  


The week before the finals, Jaehyun focused on studying and finishing some projects. He also has gone back and forth from his dorm and to the library. He also noticed that he hasn’t seen even a glimpse of a certain person. It also occurred to him that there are no signs of any peach cupcake or letter at their door. He starts to wonder why and gets a bit worried when the other isn’t answering his calls or replying to his messages.

He walks out of the cafe, holding a bag of freshly-made croissants and a cup of americano on the other. As he was about to take a step on the lobby entrance stairs of the building, he heard a scream from a distance. He is a bit alerted and turns his head left and right, before spotting an area where some students start to gather. He’s not the kind to be curious and snoop in on things like that, but a gut feeling in him makes him step away from the steps and walk towards there. He doesn't know, but he feels nervous as he gets closer to the small crowd forming. 

“Professor Lee!” A student shouted. 

That made Jaehyun feel his heart race faster, and in a cold sweat, he rushed to the area and pushed himself through the crowd. When he made his way through the people, he saw an unconscious body lying on the cement ground. He kneels by the side, then places the back of his hand on the latter’s forehead. “High fever,” Jaehyun says calmly under his breath, but his eyes are in a complete panic. “Does anybody know what exactly happened?!” he looks up at the people surrounding them. 

A girl, seems like a sophomore, raises her hand, looking a bit pale and a bit shaken. “I--I saw how Professor Lee fainted.”

Jaehyun nods. “Okay. Can you come with me to take him to the clinic?” He asks, to which the girl agrees. 

He gently turns the body and places Taeyong’s right arm around his neck, then carefully scoops him up from the ground. The girl automatically took the brown bag on the ground, then followed Jaehyun towards the nearest clinic on the computer engineering building. The students watch the whole scene with worry. The crowd gradually faltered as they all headed towards their buildings and classrooms for their classes. 

  
  


“Everything seems alright now.” The doctor announces as he goes out of the isolation area, holding a blue file folder and scribbling something on the papers on it. “It’s just high fever, caused by isotonic dehydration, caused by lack of water, food, and sleep.” He heavily sighs as he places the folder down on the desk. “This is the third time since last year. He really should take care of himself and focus on his health.”

Jaehyun perks up when the doctor says it’s the third time. “This happened two times before?”

“Yeah. What exactly happened before he fainted?”

“Um,” the girl, sitting next to Jaehyun, starts. “I was sitting by the bench and putting some finishing touches to my sketch because the library is still not open by this hour. I saw Professor Lee walking, then I greeted him on a good morning, but he didn’t greet me back, which is unusual because he always greets me back. Then I noticed that he seems paler than usual, and his eyes seem heavy, and he looks so weak on every step he takes. And then, when he notices me, he beams a weak smile then greets back, but when he walks past me, that's when he faints.”

The room is filled with silent tension as the worrying aura coming from Jaehyun and the doctor gets higher. “Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me.” 

“Professor Lee has always been a bit strict, but he’s also very kind to us. After classes, whenever we see him at the campus or by the halls, he always beams at us with that warm smile. I’m curious about what could make that smile falter down. Might be very personal and sad.” The girl says with a sad frown on her face. “I’m worried about him.”

“We all do,” the doctor says in a comforting tone. 

“Ah, I will go ahead now. I still have a sketch to finish and today’s the deadline.” The girl announces as she stands up and gathers her pencil case and sketch pad. “Please tell Professor Lee to get well soon and my regards.” She says to the doctor.

He nods and smiles. “I will. Thank you.”

She nods to him then she waves to Jaehyun before leaving. 

“Um, don’t you have any classes or deadlines to attend to?”

Jaehyun looks up to the doctor and sternly says, “I want to stay here and wait for Professor Lee to wake up.”

“Are you sure? I think he would prefer you to think about your studies more than--”

“I want to wait for him.” Jaehyun cuts. “I only have two more projects to work on and their deadlines are still on the week after the exams. I can also study here while waiting for him. Please?” His voice became softer as he turned his attention from the floor to the doctor.

The doctor observes him and thinks about what to reply to the request. “Just don’t make much noise.” 

Jaehyun beams, then asks, “Can I see Professor Lee?”

“You seem very concerned and eager about his state since you brought him here.”

“Ah. . .”

The doctor chuckles, “sorry. That sounds like I’m giving you an inquisition, but you really look like you really care about him. Are you close to Professor Lee?”

“Ah, a bit? He’s one of my professors since sophomore year, and he’s very kind and a great teacher.” Jaehyun explains. 

The doctor grins, “He’s at the second bed on the right. The bed next to it is empty. You can put your things on there and do your study.”

Jaehyun smiles, “Thank you.”

He picks up his bag and heads into the isolation room. He carefully pushes the curtain of the second bed, revealing a quietly sleeping Professor Lee. He coos at how peaceful his face looks, but he feels concerned when he sees how hollow the once rosy cheeks are, and the bright face is now paler. He also sees traces of tiredness and sleeplessness by the bags under the eyes. He frowns as it catches to him on what could be the reason behind the sudden changes. 

Jaehyun puts down his bag and other books and folders on the other bed, making sure not to make any noise since the bed is quite old and seems to squeak by the smallest movement or weight. Instead of sitting on the bed, he takes the chair from the other side of the bed. 

He spent the first two hours of the morning finishing a whole chapter for their group research, edited an essay, ready to be printed and passed, and started to organize his notes for the subjects on the first day of the exam. By noon, he felt his stomach rumble. He wondered why since he ate two croissants, which is enough to last until late afternoon. He remembered that he didn’t eat anything the night before. He decides he’ll make a quick run to the cafeteria, but he thinks, what if Taeyong wakes up when he is out. 

_“But what if Hyung will be hungry when he wakes up?”_

Jaehyun takes his phone and wallet with him and tells the doctor that he will just buy lunch, then heads toward the stairs down to the lobby. 

  
  
  


“Thank you,” Jaehyun says to the lady handing him the lunchboxes. 

He walks slash semi-runs back along the way to the clinic. He is quite excited to eat and give one lunchbox to the doctor as a thank you for allowing him to stay, and he will keep the other for his Hyung when he wakes up. 

“Oh, you’re back,” the doctor says, looking up from the computer. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun walks towards the desk. He takes out a lunchbox and hands it to the doctor, then bows his head. “I also got you one.”

The doctor crooks a brow as he puts down his hands away from the keyboard with a small smile forming on his lips. “What for?”

“I want to say thank you for letting me stay here and wait for Taeyong Hyu-- I mean Professor Lee to wake up.” He felt a blush on his ears.

The doctor chuckled, “thank you, that’s very thoughtful. You can call him Taeyong Hyung, by the way. That’s what I also call him. And you can call me Kun Hyung too if you want to.”

Jaehyun smiles, “Okay. Here’s your lunchbox, Kun Hyung.” 

“Thank you. . .” Kun trials as he accepts the lunchbox.

“Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.”

“Ah, Jung Jaehyun. Okay. Thank you again, Jaehyun.” He sends a smile that makes his dimple show up. Jaehyun bows and reciprocates the smile, which shows his dimple too. 

  
  
  


After Jaehyun finished his lunch, he continued organizing and taking notes from the textbooks on the bed. He is too focused on his notes, when the door opens, showing a heaving and disheveled Professor Kim, Kim Doyoung.

The professor is mumbling words under his heavy breaths as he rushes towards the other side of the bed and leans down to observe the peacefully sleeping rose. 

Jaehyun sees the worry in his eyes. He can tell that that's what he also looks like when he was waiting for Kun to finish checking and mending to Taeyong. The eager worry shows deeply in the eyes and echoes at the uneasy shaking of his leg and cold sweat on his palms. 

"Kun! What happened?" Doyoung asks, turning his head to Kun, who is standing at the end of the bed.

"Jaehyun, will you do the honors?" Their eyes are now on Jaehyun, making him feel nervous.

"Um, I wasn't there when he fainted, but I was the one who brought him here. A sophomore is the one who saw him fainted. She said that while she's sketching at one of the benches along the college walk when she saw Professor Lee. She greeted him, but he didn't greet her back. She noticed that Professor Lee is paler and seems very tired and sad. Then he just fainted on the spot. For my part. That is when I was about to enter this building and head to the library. I heard a scream. I rushed there and saw Professor Lee, laying on the ground. I and the girl are the ones who brought him here."

"Where is she now?"

"She left earlier," Kun is the one who answers. "She had a deadline to meet today, so she had to leave."

"Oh. . . Then why are you here? Aren't you a senior? Your exams will start next week, am I right?" Doyoung frowns.

"I. . .'' Jaehyun felt a bit embarrassed to say the reason. 

Kun sighs with a small grin. "Jaehyun stayed because he said that he wanted to wait for Taeyong Hyung to wake up." Jaehyun looks down, his ears turning pink. 

Doyoung has his mouth agape. "Oh," he looks at Kun again, then nods his head to Jaehyun. "You let him?"

"He seems really worried and persistent to stay and wait. So I don't see any reason not to let him," Kun shrugs. 

Doyoung didn't respond. Just a brief nod.

"I'll be by the desk," Kun announces. "I still have to finish some records and stuff." He received a nod from Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

When Kun is out of the room, the two sigh heavily, like they've been holding it in but didn't know. Doyoung carefully sits by Taeyong's side, holding and rubbing circles on the other's cold hands, which worries him more. He observes how his best friend looks paler and looks very sad. It makes him out and tightens his hold as he sees the condition of his friend. 

"You want to know why he's like this?" He casually asked Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun looks up to him, "yes. I want to know. If it's okay." 

"Taeyongie Hyung scheduled a 1- week break to go back to his hometown because he said that something happened in their home. The last text I've received from him is him saying that he arrived at the station. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer his phone. Then I texted him, but he never read them or replied. I didn't even know that he just came back yesterday. And here we are now," he lets out an emotionless chuckle. 

"Do you have an idea what happened?"

Doyoung looks at him, "I wish I have."

Jaehyun nods, understanding that they're both at a dead-end in knowing the answer. 

"Are you perhaps the one that Hyung goes with to watch the movies and to the Han river?"

"Ah. . .I am," Jaehyun shyly answers. 

There's a short moment of silence before Doyoung breaks it and the ice. "Did he perhaps talk about his best friend that he confessed to?" 

Jaehyun's eyes went wide with the question. "Ah, ho--how did you know?"

Doyoung smiles, "let's just say, I am the best friend. The best friend who rejected him and made him sad that he established a tradition of going to Han river to clear his mind off of that and other things."

"It’s you?"

"Yeah. I do love and care so much about Taeyongie Hyung, but _like_? That's a different conversation. I remember telling him that I was not ready at that time. When he confessed to me. Then he just smiled at me and said he’ll wait. But I know Hyung’s smile is just a mask on how much numbness he felt by the pain.” Doyoung swallows thickly, then looks down, remembering how he felt bad for rejecting Taeyong. He also remembers how the bright smile that Taeyong always sends to him whenever they want to work together changed, and the sparkle in his eyes suddenly disappeared.

He grins, then looks up to Jaehyun. “I’m glad to see someone who will do--well, just did, technically. You know, wait patiently and not leave him.” There’s a glimmer in his eyes that shows a sign of relief. 

Jaehyun didn’t understand what Doyoung meant that made him knit his brows in confusion. “But isn’t Taeyong Hyung the one who waited?”

“He is, but I’m the one who made him wait for nothing, which is something I regretted the most,” Jaehyun’s mouth falls agape, and slowly nods. Doyoung smiles kindly at him. “Do you know that Hyung always talks about you?”

“Huh?”

“He always talks about the movies he watched with you, even your ice cream flavor choices. He also mentioned how you’re so good at computer things--which I find obvious because you’re a computer engineer student. I have never seen him so fond of someone like that before. Do you want to know how I can tell? It’s because the bright smile and sparkle in his eyes are back.” 

Jaehyun didn’t say anything. He’s. . .speechless(?), as he processes everything that Doyoung just said. Taeyong talks about him fondly? He’s Amused with his knowledge of computers? The smile and sparkle are back--what, because of him? It’s a lot to take in for him. 

He hears a chuckle coming from the other. “He really adores you, Jaehyun. He likes you, very much.” That made Jaehyun blinks as he turns his head to Doyoung immediately. 

“What? That’s impossible. I think Hyung is just comfortable with me. He might adore me, but that doesn't mean he likes me. I have nothing to prove to him. To be worthy of him.”

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung sighs. “If someone talks too much about someone with so much adoration in their voice and their expression, and enjoys every time they go to the movies together and walk to the Han river, doesn’t that give any signal that that person likes that someone? And what do you mean by ‘not worthy of him’? Is it about your statuses?”

“Firstly, probably? I don’t know. Secondly, yes.” 

Doyoung removes his other hand to offer to Jaehyun, which the others take. Doyoung tightens his hold, then says, “you don’t have to worry about anything, Jaehyun. Trust me, he adores and _likes_ you.” He finishes with a comforting smile.

Jaehyun felt warm by the reassuring words. He shyly smiles, then squeezes Doyoungs’s as a sign he understands and as a thank you. 

By timing, they both heard a breath stir coming from the person lying on the bed. They both stand up and watch Taeyong slowly open his eyes. 

The first thing that boosts him is the bright light coming from the windows on the opposite wall. Then he noticed two shadows hovering by his sides. He can somehow tell that he recognizes the person by his right is Doyoung. He takes a moment to recognize who is the one on the left. He squints his eyes, “Jaehyun?” his voice was a bit hoarse. 

“Hyung,”

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong asks. He pushes himself up to sit up, but his arms are still a bit weak, that his arms tremble. 

“Hyung!” Doyoung and Jaehyun immediately have their hands on his arms, gently, making sure that they will not hurt him. 

Taeyong leans on Jaehyun, placing a hand on his arm. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to study for your exam? What am I doing here? ”

“Hyung,” Doyoung calls, placing a hand on Taeyong's shoulder. “Careful. You’re still not well.” His voice softens.

“What?” Taeyong asks, confusion on his face. 

“Hyung,” it’s Jaehyun this time, placing a hand on his back. “Just lay down for now. We’re at the clinic in the computer engineering building. Calm down, okay?” Taeyong looks at him with confused, weak eyes, but complies with what the younger is asking. Jaehyun, along with Doyoung’s help, adjusts the angle of the bed then guides him to lay down. Taeyong lets out a heavy sigh as soon as his back meets the mattress. 

“So?” 

Jaehyun’s eyes meet Doyoung’s. Doyoung nods at him, signaling him to be the one to tell Taeyong. 

“Hyung,” he starts, “you fainted while walking on the college walk. A sophomore saw you. I was about to enter this building when I heard her scream your name and some students started to crowd. I pushed to pass through them, and there I saw you, laying on the ground. Both of us are the ones who brought you here. She left earlier because she still has a deadline and some classes to meet today. But she’s really worried for you, Hyung. And so do all of us.” He looks at Doyoung then back at Taeyong.

Taeyong knits his brows, still a bit confused, and his head is aching. It took a while before they got a response--or more like a question--from him. “Why are you here, then? Aren’t you supposed to be in classes? You’re exams are--”

“Starting next week,” Jaehyun ends it for him. Taeyong has his lips in a thin line. “I can handle the exams and ace them,” he says confidently, smiling widely, showing his dimples, making Taeyong’s face soften. “So don’t worry about it, Hyung.”

Doyoung has a small grin that he covers with his clenched hand, ‘clearing his throat’. He beams a knowing smile to Jaehyun, shortly, then he beams a relieved one when he turns to Taeyong. “How are you, Hyung? We’re really worried about you.”

“I’m okay, Doie. Just very tired and drained from the trip.”

“Kun said it’s because of lack of sleep and eating.” Taeyong bits his lower lip and avoids Doyoung’s eyes, feeling a bit guilty. “Hyung. Is it really the trip, or something happened?”

Taeyong knows that no matter what he says or excuses he’ll make, nothing will ever stop Doyoung from knowing the truth, especially in situations like this. _He’s a stubborn bunny_ , Taeyong always says. But Taeyong doesn’t really want to talk about it, in this moment or even in the future. Doyoung seems to understand that. 

"I'll go get Kun, okay?" He pats Taeyong's knee, before heading out of the room. 

  
  


"Do you need something?" Kun asks, pausing his writing on the record book. 

"Taeyong Hyung is awake."

"Really? That's great!" Kun says with gladness and relief. "Let me go check on him." He stands up and is about to head to the door when Doyoung holds his wrist. "Huh?"

"Let's give them some moment," Doyoung says. Kun nods. 

"Is he the guy you're talking about that Hyung always talks about?" He asks.

"Yeah. I guess he is."

  
  
  


"Hyung, how are you feeling? Is there somewhere that hurts? Are you thirsty or hungry? I bought a lunchbox for you. The food might not be that hot anymore, but I think it still tastes good." Jaehyun says as he takes the lunchbox from the other bed and holds it on his lap. 

Taeyong can't help but have a small smile. "I'm okay, Jaehyun. Probably just need some rest and stuff. And I want to leave this place. I don't really like clinics or hospital beds." His smile faltered down into discomfort and unease. 

“Oh. Don’t worry, Hyung. You will be out here after Kun Hyung checks on you, okay?” He tries to make his voice reassuring to cover the worry that he is feeling.

“Hyung,” A voice came from the door. “How are you feeling?” 

Taeyong beams at Kun. “Fine. Just drained and a bit uncomfortable.”

“Hmm, right, you are not comfortable in this kind of place. Don’t worry. After you eat and take medicine, you can go home.”

“But--”

“I’ll do the paper stuff,” Kun cuts him, then he points at Doyoung, standing next to him. “Doyoung will do the passing to the office and talking.'' His smile is reassuring and comforting, but his tone is teasing because he received a hit on the arm from Doyung, but the smile didn’t falter but turned into a laugh. 

Taeyong laughed briefly, but his side hurts that it made him hiss a little. Jaehyun is quick to turn on him and ask him what’s wrong. He wanted to say it’s his side, but no words came out of his mouth. He traces the features on Jaehyun’s face and reads the emotions on his eyes, which makes him soft against the mattress and forget the pain. 

  
  


**\------------**

Jaehyun is the one who took Taeyong home. Doyoung promised he will go to Taeyong’s apartment and cook for him (and, for Jaehyun too, as a way to thank him for everything he has done). Kun also promised to visit after his shift and fill in the medical papers for Taeyong to have three days to rest. 

Taeyong told Jaehyun that he wants to be in the living room rather than in his bedroom. He said that he will be sadder and more suffocated in there. Jaehyun asked why, and that’s when he knows the reason he’s been wondering the whole day. 

“My pet dog, Ruby, just died.” He says, voice a bit shaky, and so does his shoulders. “I don’t know what happened or why. She wasn’t sick when I last visited her at home. My mom said they took her to the vet but--” He felt his throat tighten, and the first tears fell. Jaehyun scoots closer to him and places a hand on his back. “This is my fault, Jaehyun. This is--”

“No, Hyung,” he cuts him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You love her and care about her. This is not your fault." 

“I miss her.” His voice is weaker, and his tears keep falling.

Jaehyun pulls him in his arms. He places Taeyong's head on his navel and let the other cry and let everything, pain, sadness, loss, out from his chest. As Jaehyun wraps his arms around him like a comforting shield, Taeyong buries himself on his chest. 

"I miss her. I love Ruby so much."

"She knows, Hyung. She loves you so much too. We all do. I--" Jaehyun stops himself, thinking it's still too early for him to let those words slip out of his mouth. "We're here, Hyung. We're here for you."

The silence in the place made the walls echo the sobs, accompanied by the rustling sound of a hand on the cotton material of the other's jacket.

  
  


Taeyong is fresh and comfortably dressed in cartoonish rose-patterned pajamas and peach-colored socks when Doyoung and Kun arrive. They both told Taeyong to leave the cooking to them. 

"Jaehyun," Doyoung calls after Jaehyun places the bag of vegetables on the counter. 

"Hm?" 

"Please accompany Hyung and leave everything to us. And," he steps a bit closer and lowers his voice. "Did he cry? His voice is a bit hoarse, and the surroundings of his eyes are puffy. Did something happen?"

Jaehyun sighs, then nods, "he did. A lot. He said his dog, Ruby, just died."

Doyoung gasps, "What? Ruby?" Jaehyun nods. 

Doyoung looks at Kun. When their eyes meet, they both have the same shock and sadness on their faces. 

  
  


While they're having dinner, none of them brought up the topic and talked about other things. The casual talks make Taeyong smile a little and even giggle a bit when Doyoung and Kun start to bicker on who cooked the best meal. Jaehyun also giggled, but not because of the domestic (a bit childish) bickering of his two other Hyungs, but because of the person sitting across him. 

Doyoung accompanies Taeyong watching the television while Jaehyun and Kun wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. 

Taeyong offers them to stay for the night, which they all accepted, but - "How about Johnny? Wouldn't he be worried?" 

"I messaged him, Hyung. He said it's fine. And he's not alone anyway. Some of our friends are over for the traditional study group for the exams."

"Then how about you? How will you study?" 

"Hyung, you know, even if I don't study, I can still get a high score."

"Ohhh, someone's a bit cocky." Doyoung comments, raising a brow. 

"I believe the word is overconfident,” Kun says, pointing a finger. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun just stare at each other, smiling knowingly, the whole time. 

  
  


**\-----------**

  
  


"Dude, you know today's Friday, right?" Johnny asks, sitting at the counter with, you guessed it, a cup of hot coffee and notebooks and textbooks filled with sticky notes. "And tomorrow's Saturday, and the next day is Sunday. Then it's Monday, which is, by the way, the first day of exams."

"Yeah, I know," Jaehyun replies as he puts on a hoodie. "So?" 

" _So?_ " Johnny has a 'are you serious' face. "Um, excuse me. Have you forgotten that it's not just any exam, but _the_ finals’ exam?"

"I didn't, okay? I know the schedule of exams. And--” Jaehyun pauses ‘cause he down and puts on his shoes then ties the laces. “I’m finished with my notes and I’ve studied already. I can just review and do some mock tests with you and the guys on Sunday.” He stands up, then fixes his hoodie. 

Johnny snickers, “you’re so whipped, Jung Jaehyun. Super whipped.” He takes a sip from his cup with a satisfied grin. 

Jaehyun groans. “Shut up, dude.” 

He grabbed his backpack then didn’t bid his friend goodbye, leaving him laughing on his own. 

  
  


**Saturday**

“Jaehyun, where are we going?” Taeyong asks, following Jaehyung’s steps behind. 

“Just wait ‘til we get there, Hyung. You’ll like it.” Jaehyun beams, feeling a bit giddy. 

They arrived at the entrance of a pet cafe and were welcomed by a sweet golden retriever that barked at them as a greeting. Taeyong and Ned, the golden retriever, get along immediately and are playing already. Ned didn’t leave Taeyong’s side, that’s why he tags along to them at their table. Taeyong can’t help nor stop cooing and petting him. Jaehyun can’t help but smile in awe at the two’s bonding. He can't help but feel pleased on the way Taeyong is smiling brightly and laughing with joy. His eyes are also filled with glee as he looks at Ned. Jaehyun sees the sparkles when their eyes meet. 

_Do you want to know how I can tell? It’s because the bright smile and sparkle in his eyes are back._ Doyung’s words came back to him. 

  
  


_Maybe_. . . 

_Just maybe_. . . 

_He has something to hold onto, other than friendship_. . .

  
  


“Thank you for bringing me there. Made me feel better.” Taeyong says as they walk along the night street. 

“You’re welcome, Hyung. Glad to know you enjoyed it. You seem to have earned plenty of new friends there.” Jaehyun beams at him with a genuine smile.

“I really like Ned, such an energetic dog. Bella is a sweet girl. Louis is such a chill cat he really loves sleeping, which is something we both have in common.” Jaehyun laughs, and he does too. “Leon is a bit shy, but he likes playing with Bella and annoying Louis.”

They continue to talk about the other pets there and also the cakes and sweets. They even both agreed that the peach-strawberry delight (which is shaved-milk ice dessert topped with a peach and a strawberry gelato scoops) is the best. As they talked more about their visit, Taeyong suddenly felt bittersweet. “I miss Ruby.” He smiles, but his eyes are looking down, "Sorry I just drop the mode. Hehe."

Jaehyun looks at him, slightly getting concerned. He swallows then clears his throat. "Sometimes the ones we love have to say goodbye to us, but that doesn't mean they will not be by our side.” Taeyong looks at him with glistening eyes. He gives a soft smile. "Don't worry, Hyung. Ruby will always be by your side, and I believe she would rather see you smiling than crying whenever you think of her."

Taeyong didn't respond or comment on what Jaehyun said to him, but it still lingers in his mind. He does agree with it knowing Ruby would really rather see him smile than not. Then a thought came to him. "Hey, um. . . Jaehyun, you know you don't have to do these things right?"

Jaehyun is confused. "What do you mean 'these things', Hyung?"

"I mean this, taking me to a pet cafe. Then the other things like leaving lunch boxes and snacks on my table, I mean how did you put them there, or who even let you in? Waiting for me until my last class, then walking me to my apartment, which is far away from yours. And always reminding me to drink my medicines and take vitamins." He stops at his tracks, then tugs the end of Jaehyun's sleeve. "You've done a lot already, since the day I was sick, and you have been watching over me. I don't want you to make me an obligation, most especially, a disturbance for your studies. You also have things to do, and I feel like I'm stopping you from doing those."

"Hyung," he hears Jaehyun says in a stern voice. “You will never be a disturbance because you’re my inspiration.” His head snapped up, meeting the younger’s eyes, holding genuine emotions he couldn't identify. “You will never also be an obligation too because you’ve done far more things for me. This is the best I can do to repay all of it. But even if that isn’t the case I will still do these things for you, because I like you.” 

Taeyong’s eyes went wide, and his mouth agape. “You--you like me?”

Jaehyun just realized what he had said. His eyes suddenly are a bit shaky, and he feels his heartbeat. “Um. . .” He scratches his nape. “Yeah. I like you, Hyung.” He says, his ears turning red. 

“. . .” 

Taeyong didn’t say anything, or more like don’t know what to say. So that’s where it ended. 

The ride to Taeyong’s apartment complex is short and quiet. None of them say any words the whole time. Just quietly looking at the windows and listening to the song playing on the radio, but in reality, they’re both contemplating on what to _say_ after the sudden ‘confession’. The awkward tension is so thick in the backseat that even the driver felt a bit uncomfortable. 

After the taxi dropped them off, they stood facing each other, very awkwardly. 

“I’ll--I’ll go ahead,” Taeyong says. He raises his head but keeps his eyes on everywhere but nowhere. Technically, avoiding the other’s eyes, which are looking at him. “Thanks again for today. It’s fun.” he nodded a little before turning his heels but stopped. 

“You can reject me, you know.” Taeyong tightens his hold on the strap on his body bag as he hears the un-happy tone and dejected words. “It’s totally okay. I won’t be mad at you.”

"No! I'm not rejecting you!" He turns to Jaehyun. "I was just-- I was just shocked and surprised, okay? And I wasn't expecting you to. . .to. . .--"

"Expect me to like you?"

He nods, "yeah." Jaehyun steps towards him. Taeyong didn't flinch when feeling the other's breathe, nearer to him. 

Jaehyun places his hand on Taeyong’s cheek, which makes him flinch by skin-contact but later on leans on more to the warmth. Jaehyun smiles endearingly. “How could I not like someone like you, Hyung? You’re caring, considerate, hardworking, and,” he pauses to lift the other’s chin to make their eyes meet. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“I guess you haven’t seen that many eyes yet,” Taeyong attempts to retaliate.

Jaehyun chuckles, “will you believe me if I said that I always thought that my best friend holds the stars in her eyes, but then I met you and I never thought that I could ever see the universe in a person’s eyes?”

Taeyong swallows thickly, not knowing what to respond, and feels his cheeks turn redder and his heart beat faster. 

“Hyung, I really like you. I’ve been contemplating whether to confess to you or not or if I should even acknowledge that I have feelings for you. It’s very devastating, to be honest.”

Taeyong can’t help but feel bad for what the younger has been through. He knows how devastating it is to have an internal fight yourself just because you’re unsure whether what you’re feeling towards that person is right or worth it. It is really devastating. 

“Jaehyun. . .I-- can you give me time?” He has never felt more nervous than ever. Taeyong’s eyes try to read the possible reaction of Jaehyun, which is the thing that scares him. He doesn't want to hurt the other’s feelings. That’s the last thing he wants. 

Jaehyun has a small smile, a little bittersweet on the corner, then he nods. “Sure. I can, Hyung. I will wait.” 

Taeyong lets out a heavy sigh from his chest. “Thank you.” He smiles softly at him. 

###  **\------------**

  
  


“Good luck on your exams, bro,” Johnny says before he leaves the dorm. 

Jaehyun is washing their cups of coffee, then packs his backpack, double-checking if he has everything necessary and needed in there. He puts on his sneakers and fixes his collar, which is under the black sweater. 

When he opens the door, he is surprised to see a small pink box placed on the welcome mat. He picks it up and turns the tag, then reads the words neatly written on it. 

_“Good luck with your exams. You’ll do great! Hwaiting!”_

What made him smile and more inspired and more determined to get a high score are: 

_“P.S._

_Prove that you’re not being too cocky to your Doyoung Hyung and your Kun Hyung right. and make me proud :)”_

  
  


**\--------------**

  
  


After the week of exams, no doubt every single student is drained, mentally, and emotionally. Some decided to sleep for the whole weekend then drink a ton of coffee by Monday to finish their pending. Jaehyun and Johnny are one of those. Johnny sleeps the whole Saturday, then by Sunday, he tries to regain his mental and intellectual state of mind. He definitely needs more than a Sunday to accomplish that. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is drained but pretty chill, just laying on his bed, avoiding to think about drinking any caffeinated drink. He’s chill because he has done his part in all of his research groups’ papers, and he already submitted his essays in the middle of exams’ week. 

Two things have been running through Jaehyun’s mind: the results of his exams and what happened last Saturday. 

_Can you give me time?_

He is fine with waiting, but the thought that this will be his last year at the university and will graduate soon is what worries him. What if he gets to find a job or get an OJT in a company? Will he still get to see him? What if Taeyong will forget about him? What will happen? Will he still have a shot?

Jaehyun feels so childish and pathetic by thinking about those. He also feels like he has forgotten about his goal, which is to prove himself worthy. He wants to be someone that Taeyong will be proud of, not just a professor-to-student kind of proud, but more like I’m-so-proud-of-you with an endearing smile kind of proud. 

_Are those even a thing? Does that even make any sense?_ He asks as he judges himself.

He brushes everything away by deciding to go on a brief walk at the Han River to take his mind off of things. 

  
  


Either by muscle memory or implicit memory. He finds himself automatically walking in the familiar stone path towards the same bench he’s very well acquainted with. He sits on it and looks at the river. He watches how smoothly the water flows. It’s the middle of spring and the autumn season the wind is still a bit chilly, but not cold enough to make him freeze. He feels a comforting sense of ease as the scent of flowers went to him. The scent of rose is the most prominent because it makes him think about a person who resembles that flower. 

His mind went back to the very first day he is in this very spot. It feels like a deja vu, making him smile a bit. He never knew he would be sitting there one day, not because of the traditional walk here after a visit at the ice cream shop of the bakery or after watching a movie then talk about it, but because he needs to take his mind off of things that lingers to him. 

He also did not expect a company. 

“Jaehyun?”

He turns to his right and is surprised to see his Kun Hyung, “Hyung.”

“I did not expect to see you here. May I?” He gestures to space next to Jaehyun. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jaehyun nods, then scoots a bit to make space for Kun to sit. “What brought you here, Hyung?”

“I could also ask the same to you,” he responds, turning to face Jaehyun. “Are also perhaps here to take your mind off of things?” 

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Hmm, is it about the possible results of your exams?”

“I’m kind of confident with my answers, but still kinda nervous with it.”

“Whoa, where did the ‘even if I don't study I can still get a high score’ went?” Kun jokes, making Jaehyun chuckle.

“But jokes aside,” Kun’s expression suddenly changed. “Are you here because you’re nervous about what will happen after you graduate?”

Jaehyun has his lips in a thin line and eyes wandering on his shoes, “aren’t every graduating student gets nervous with that idea?”

“Well, that’s true -- but not all, just most. Some have already determined what companies they will seek for a starter job position or they will be scouted by some companies to have an OJT then absorb them after. Most are -- let’s just say nervous about what will be next for them, and also a bit afraid because they're unsure whether they can get hired immediately or will take time to get hired. You," he points at Jaehyun. "You have many companies keeping their eyes on you the moment you will receive your diploma, step down the stage, and toss your cap. So what are you worried about?”

Jaehyun knows he can trust Kun and that he’s comfortable telling him anything, so he did. “I know that Hyung, but there’s something else.”

“What else?”

Jaehyun averts his eyes on the waters again, “disclaimer, this might sound so unreasonable."

Kun scoffs, "I don't think it's unreasonable, because if it is you shouldn't be thinking about it too much."

Jaehyun slowly nods. "Well," he cleared his throat, like a vocal warm-up, but for speaking instead of singing. "There’s a person that I like. I confessed to them, but they asked me to give them time. I agreed, because why shouldn’t I. But--”

“But you’re afraid what if they will forget about your agreement and will not even remember about your existence?”

He nods. 

“Ohh, so that's the kind of ‘what will happen after graduation’ fear you’re afraid of.”

Jaehyun laughs but pitifully, “sounds childish and nonsense, right?” Kun didn’t respond or reacted. Jaehyun feels like Kun is quiet because he agrees and is quite disappointed in how shallow his reasons are.

“I don’t think so,” Kun says, which makes Jaehyun have wide eyes and snap his head to face him. “No. I don’t think it’s childish nor nonsense. I think it’s reasonable. I mean come on, as if people haven't done much more stupid, questionable things for love.”

“Have you done something stupid and questionable for love before, Hyung?”

“Yeah. Of course, I’ve had. I am accepted by the most prestigious medical school in China but look at me. I’m here in Korea, being a school clinic doctor rather than a successful surgeon in an actual hospital.”

Jaehyun is surprised to hear that. “You sacrificed your dream just for love?”

Kun laughs, shaking his head, humoring his love story. “Well, it’s worth it anyway.” He turns to Jaehyun, having a genuine smile on his face. “If I choose to stay back in China to pursue my dream of being a surgeon and graduating from my dream school. I wouldn’t be with him today.”

“You end up together?” Jaehyun is really surprised and feeling happy for Kun. “How did it all happen?”

“Okay, firstly, yes, we did. I met him in China, in the coffee shop I was working at, ‘cause you know, I have to earn extra money for the additional expenses in becoming a doctor. I knew he was a foreigner when he struggled speaking in mandarin and had an accent. That gummy smile he has made my heart flutter. It still does until now. When he didn’t come back for three weeks, I just let fate do whatever it wants to do; let me see him again or never. Then for the very first time, fate was by my side. He did come back, but it’s to tell me that he will be going back to Korea. I was sad and so mad at fate for playing with my emotions. But a thought came to my mind, what if I go to Korea and continue my studies there. I am accepted by a university and granted a scholarship. I didn’t think about looking for him as the first thing to do. I studied the Korean language more and adjusted to certain customs. One visit to the university library made me believe in fate again. We bumped into each other, making the books we’re holding to fall on the ground. We’re both really surprised. We started to hang out after that and eventually became friends.”

“Then you confessed?”

“Well, we both confessed at the same time. As far as I can remember it’s the eve of a lunar new year when we did. So, that’s the story. You can already guess what happened next.”

“Wow,” is the only word that Jaehyun can think of. He is surprised and amazed by how fate played a huge role in their story.

“And by that, I hope you get the point of how fate will help you. I know fate can play a trick on us and make us hope for nothing, but who knows. Maybe waiting patiently, but at the same working for what you want, will get you where you want. Can be with the person you love or with the dream you have.”

“But what if the dream you have is to be with that person?” Jaehyun asks.

“Then you still gotta do what you gotta do. Wait.”

"Wait," Jaehyun repeats, emphasizing the word and what it means in his mind. 

  
  


Jaehyun and Kun walk back to the university. After they went on separate paths, Jaehyun realized that Kun was headed to the same apartment that Taeyong and Doyoung live in. He thought that perhaps Kun also lives there, so he shrugs at it.

When he opened the door of their dorm room, he saw his friend, Johnny, sleeping quietly. His cheek resting on his arm, and the light from the laptop illuminates his face. Johnny is sitting on the chair by the small kitchen table with notebooks, books, highlighters, and sticky notes all over the place.

Jaehyun sighs, then he removes his jacket then hangs it on the other chair. He starts to arrange everything carefully, not to startle awake the other. After making the tablespace neat, he gently places a hand on Johnny’s shoulder to shake him awake. 

Johnny stirs awake, breathing in deeply, then yawns as he stretches his arms. 

"Hey," Jaehyun greets. 

"Hey, you're back," Johnny greets back, then scratches his temple. "What time is it now?"

Jaehyun checks on his watch. "Six-thirty."

"Hmm." 

Silence fell upon the whole place. Johnny is staring blankly on the table, eyelids slowly blinking and lips curled in a thin line. Jaehyun bits the inside of his cheek and feels a bit familiar with the atmosphere. 

"Imma head to my room," Johnny states as he pushes the chair and stands up. "My brain needs sleep, and my body needs to be one with my bed right now." He says as he picks up the laptop, then the notebooks and other stationery. 

Jaehyun nods. "Okay. Sleep well then."

Johnny hums. Before he heads to his room, he turns, "oh, I almost forgot. There's something in the fridge for you. It's from Taeyong Hyung, by the way." He grins as he says the last sentence with a teasing tone. 

Jaehyun walks to the fridge then opens it. He sees a box of macaroons with a small sticky note attached on top. He takes out the box and closes the fridge door. He can't help but smile on the sticky note. 

Is it possible to inadvertently fall more for a person you have already fallen in love to?

  
  


**\-------------**

  
  


The exam results came out. Everyone is nervous and having cold sweat the day before. They all just hoped that they get a passing score, even though it's not the highest. What matters the most is they passed the exams.

Jaehyun and Johnny had a pep talk before heading down to the lobby to see the posted results on the bulletin board. In his surprise, Jaehyun got high scores in most of the exams, and is one of the students who got the top scores in their department. Johnny also got high scores and top scores in his field. They're both way beyond relieved, they're both ecstatic and shouting congratulations to each other. Johnny even had tears as he dramatically congratulated others students (who don't know who he is and what's happening).

Their friends messaged in their group chat about their exam results. They got high scores. Everyone decided to celebrate by going to their favorite place to be; the cafe bakery. 

  
  


Everyone is very cheerful and have beaming smiles on their faces as they enter the cafe. They are greeted by the woman behind the counter, seemingly well acquainted with them. They sit on their usual table next by the door and the glass wall. 

“Tell me what your drinks are, I’ll order.” Their friend, Yuta, voluntarily says. They all snickered and rolled their eyes on the same line their friend always says whenever they have a get together in the place. 

Jungwoo, a third-year mechanical engineering student and the one who rolled their eyes, scoffs. “You will end up flirting with Sicheng Hyung and will be too ‘distracted by his cuteness’,” he says with air quotes. “Then you’ll order random drinks again. Hyung, how long are you willing to keep doing this?”

Yuta shrugs, “until I get his number and get him to say yes to a date, obviously.”

Jungwoo’s eyes went wide, “wow. Obviously not probably.” The others chuckled at how Jungwoo still seemed to be surprised. 

“But didn’t he refuse you many times?” Jaehyun asks.

“He did,” Johnny is the one who answers. “Many times.”

“You’re really committed to doing anything, even the stupid stuff, just to get him to say one word to you, Hyung.” Ten comments.

“Well,” Yuta sighs. “That’s what happens when you really love someone. You will be willing to do anything for them, even the stupid things,” every word is laced with genuine sincerity, making them all look at him with admiration and awe. Jaehyun, on the side, had a moment of recollection. 

_I mean come on, as if people haven't done much more stupid, questionable things for love._

Kun’s words came back to his mind. It also made him remember that he hadn't told Taeyong about his exam results. He quickly pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket, unlocks it, and is about to type when - 

“Jaehyun?”

“Hyung?”

“Professor Lee?”

And everyone at the table is speechless and surprised to see none other than Lee Taeyong. What surprised them more is the fact that Jaehyun just called him Hyung. 

“Did you just call him Hyung??” Yuta questions, looking directly at him with piercing eyes.

“And did Professor Lee just let you??” Ten, also, questions, with knitted brows and confused stare. 

While those two send Jaehyun piercing and questioning stares, Jungwoo is beaming at Taeyong as he greets him and Johnny has his head down, shoulders shaking as he tries his best to contain his laughter. 

“Hello, Professor Lee,” Jungwoo waves at Taeyong. 

“Hi, Jungwoo,” Taeyong beams and waves back as he walks towards them. “How are you guys? How’re the results of your exams?” He asks. 

All of them, including Ten and Yuta, who immediately peeled their eyes off Jaehyun beams to Taeyong. Johnny is. . .still calming himself and wiping the tears on the corner of his eye with the back of his hand, still chuckling a little bit.

“I got high scores, Professor,” Jungwoo cheerfully replies. 

“Congratulations,” he says then gives Jungwoo a pat on the shoulder.

“Me too,” Yuta raises his hand. “And I’m also one of the students that got the highest score.” he confidently adds as he points at himself.

Taeyong grins, “of course you are, Yuta. I’m happy to hear that.” Then he turns to Ten.

“Oh, I got the highest evaluation score for my performance and I am picked as the best photographer of the semester again,” Ten replies in a confidently and sassy tone and smirk.

“Wow, that’s amazing. That’s a really great job, Ten,” Taeyong says with a wide smile. 

Taeyong then looks to Jaehyun, looking at him for a second before turning to Johnny. “How ‘bout you, Johnny. How’s your thesis? Doyoung kept talking about it and how your chosen topic is very interesting and eye-opening. In the short-term, he really loves it. Have you passed it to Mr. Choi?”

Johnny suddenly has his composure changes; from crying-laughing to beaming happily. “Yes, yes I’ve had. I haven’t heard any response yet, since he literally has tons of stacks of thesis to check.” He jokes, which earned a chuckle from Taeyong and from the others. Jaehyun is still. . .processing.

“Well, I do believe that he will also be amazed like Doyoung,” he assures. 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Johnny smiles, then bows as a sign of gratitude. 

Taeyong can’t help but proudly smile at all of them. He also handled some of them in their early years and can’t deny how proud he is of their growth and change. He felt warmth rush through his chest, feeling his eyes a bit watery. 

He turns to Jaehyun, “how’s yours?” his voice suddenly became softer, and his eyes sparkled. 

Jaehyun is obviously still processing until now everything that is happening. Additional note, his ears are blushing. Johnny is grinning, while Yuta and Ten are preparing their questions to ask later to Jaehyun (they’re probably at their tenth right now), and Jungwoo is just Jungwoo, smiling innocently but is also mentally writing down his own set of questions to ask Jaehyun later.

“Uh. . .um. . .I -- I have good scores. Yeah. They’re not that high but it’s in the passing line, so I’m happy with it.” He nervously replies as he nods.

Ten is the first one who snickers, “they’re not that high, my ass. Your scores are between the second and third highest scores, Jaehyun. Don’t say that those are not _that_ high because they are _that_ high.” He states in a genuine sassy way of boosting a friend’s confidence. 

“Yeah, dude,” Johnny says, “you have _that_ high of a score.”

“That’s why my uncle is anticipating your response, Hyung,” Jungwoo chirps, making everyone look at him, also Taeyong. “You’re literally the ace of your batch, and I know that there are many companies from the job fair that have their eyes on you. They’re all willing to scout you and train you under them.”

“Bet they’re all big companies,” Yuta comments.

Jungwoo nods at him, “not just big companies some are also international corporations.”

“Ohh. . .” Yuta, Ten, and Johnny have wide eyes and are really impressed, and so do Taeyong, who also joined the chorus of ‘oh’s.

Taeyong claps his hand, “then today’s drinks and pastries are on me,” he announces with a smile. 

All of them audibly gasped. 

“Are you sure, Professor Lee?” Jungwoo asks, still can’t believe what he just heard.

Taeyong nods, beaming with his smile. “Well, since it’ll be your last year as a college students,” he points at Ten, Yuta, and Johnny, “and you'll be a senior soon,” he points at Jungwoo. “I would like to treat everyone. It’s like I’m giving you congratulatory gifts.” He chuckles. 

“Well, who are we to refuse,” Ten says. 

“Okay, then, what would you like to order?”

After memorizing and mentally taking notes of everyone's drinks and pastries, Taeyong walks to the counter to order, with Yuta tailing behind him. Yuta volunteered to be the one who will help Taeyong with the orders, specifically to carry the tray of drinks. Of course, the three friends chuckle and shake their heads, knowing their friend’s other agenda.

  
  


A couple of minutes passed, they are now drinking their favorite drinks and enjoying their sugary bread and pastries. It is quite odd from the traditional going to the bar, drink, eat, and party. They prefer something simple and comfy. Taeyong handed the plates of food according to who ordered what, and Yuta is the one who handed the drinks. He took the tray from Taeyong, saying that he will be the one who will return it. He is also quite giddy and too smiley. 

“What happened to him?” Ten asks, raising a brow. “He always has a pout or a sad frown on his face whenever he comes back after ordering.”

Taeyong lets out very adorable giggles (according to Jaehyun’s mind) as he sits down on the space next to Jaehyun (making the aforementioned’s ears red). “Your friend just scored a date with the guy on the counter.”

“Ei!!?” 

Ten choked on his croissant. Jungwoo almost spurts out the coffee he’s drinking. Johnny stood up with a surprised expression. Jaehyun has his eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Lastly, Taeyong is ＾▽＾.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


They went for a walk to the Han river after they waited for Sicheng’s shift ended (the counter guy and the guy Yuta has been pursuing for who knows how long). Yuta sticks by Sicheng’s side by wrapping his arms on Sicheng, making them look glued to each other. Sicheng is a bit uncomfortable with the physical display of affection that he is not used to, but he will be lying if he says he didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach and have a small blush on his cheeks.

Ten and Johnny are playing with their fingers. They constantly brush their hands to almost intertwine, but then one of them will inch away, then a smirk will form in the corner of their lips, clearly enjoying their little quiet game. 

Jungwoo is so chirpy and skipping along the pavements. He made a friend, a guy who’s dog got unleashed and ran into Jungwoo, head-butting on his shin. The dog is a female beagle named Bella. Jungwoo can’t help but feel bad for indirectly causing the dog pain. The dog owner, a fellow junior college student, Lucas, can’t help but smile at Jungwoo’s softness. In the end, Jungwoo carries Bella, softly petting and massaging the spot on her head where it hit him, and Lucas joined the walk.

And now, on the two behind, who are both quiet the whole time. They maintained a marginal space between them, but their shoulders bump to each other every now and then. They have their eyes looking at the trees, grass, plants, and the river view, letting the breeze ruffle their hair. 

“So, I’ve heard there are many companies scouting you.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you had an eye on one?”

“Jungwoo’s uncle is offering OJTs for fresh graduate computer engineers. Jungwoo recommended me, and his uncle and I talked before. He told me that he will be waiting for my response regarding the offer and will definitely be first in line after I graduate.”

“Have you given him a response?”

“Well. . .the thing is, I have had. I am ready to say yes and take the offer, but it’s just that it’s in Singapore.”

“What about it? Didn’t you mention before that it’s one of your dreams to go to that country?”

Jaehyun stops in his tracks. Taeyong also did, turning to face Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun turns, eyes glued on the ground. He taps his right feet on the ground, bit his lower lip, then he looks up and lets out a heavy sigh, which he doesn’t know he has. “You know what’s kind of funny and sound stupid is there's actually nothing wrong with it before -- before I realized that my dream right now is to be with you.” 

Taeyong felt his breath hitch and his eyes blinked. “What?”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. “I have other companies to choose from which are here in Korea, but -- no matter what I choose, I am and will be, afraid that you might forget about me. I know it sounds stupid and ridiculous,” Jaehyun lets out a breathy laugh and brushes his hair as the wind brushed some strand on his eye. He didn’t say anything further, lips mashed together. 

Taeyong’s eyes soften. “Jaehyun, why would you think that?” he says softly, 

Jaehyun clenches his jaw, “but is it impossible that those things won't happen?”

“Jaehyun, why would I forget about you?”

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun shrugs his shoulders. “Won’t you?”

Taeyong takes a step forward. “I won’t. I won’t ever forget you. You know why? Because I like you too, Jaehyun. Which took me some time to realize, and here I am now, confessing to you in the most unconventional and unromantic fashion.” He blushes after admitting the last part. 

To put it simply, Jaehyun is surprised. 

“That is why you have nothing to worry about if I will forget about you because I don’t think I will,” Taeyong says. He reaches his hand to Jaehyun’s cold cheek, which makes Jaehyun flinch because of the coldness. “Don’t hold yourself back or compromise your dreams because of me. If you want to take the offer and go to Singapore, go. Be the computer engineer you’ve been working hard to be. I promise that I will still remember you, think about you, and wait for you. I _will_ wait for you, Jaehyun.”

Once again, to put it simply, what Jaehyun is feeling in this very moment is beyond glad or relieved or happy. He is blithesome. He feels like he can take over the moon. (I will let you look up for _the_ right word.)

Jaehyun grins widely. “Will you really wait for me?”

“I will, Jung Jaehyun. I promise,” Taeyong responds with sincerity laced in his voice and a sweet smile. “Just make sure you’ll be worth the wait,” he teases, which earned a chuckle from the other.

Jaehyun reaches up to cup Taeyong’s cheeks, warming the latter’s cold cheek. Taeyong’s eyes sparkle as they meet Jaehyun’s, making him fall deeper into the universe it holds. He pulls Taeyong closer, then softly, tenderly placing a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead. Taeyong closes his eyes, then wraps his arms around Jaehyun.

When Jaehyun pulls away, he makes their forehead touch, then he wraps his arms around Taeyong. Their eyes are closed, just feeling the warmth from their breaths and the comforting presence of their touch and hold on to each other. 

“I will make sure to make your wait worth it, Hyung. I will. I promise.”  
  
  


“So are they like. . .you know, very close to each other?” Ten asks. 

Johnny, who has his arms around Ten, replies with a knowing smile, “yeah, I guess.” 

The three pairs have watched the whole scene from a distance. A bit confused about what is actually happening (well, except for Johnny, but he decided to let everyone figure it out by themselves). 

Yuta can’t help but chuckle, “who would’ve thought Jung Jaehyun and Lee Taeyong would be a pair. Totally _a_ visual couple. But you and me,” he turns to Sicheng, who is still looking at the pair from the distance, “my Winwinie. We are _the_ couple goals.” Then he hugs the latter tightly, placing his head on the shoulder and rubbing his head like a cat on the shoulder. 

“How can we be _the_ couple goals when we’re not even _a_ couple?” Sicheng questions, pushing Yuta a bit away. 

Yuta, who didn’t budge at all, tilts his head, “then would like us to be a couple?”

Sicheng turns his head away, avoiding his flushed cheeks to be seen by the one clinging to him. “Whatever. We’re still not a couple. And this is just the first time I went out with you.”

Yuta still beams his famous bright smile, knowing the other is just getting shy with the question and thought. He then places his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, which fits perfectly, and lets himself engulf in the warmth of the presence of the person you really, really like.

“I wish I can experience something like that someday,” Jungwoo mumbles, a pout forming on his lips. The dog, Bella still in his arms, sleeping soundly.

Lucas hums, slightly leaning closer to Jungwoo’s side. “Would you like to go out next week and take Bella on a walk ?”

Jungwoo turns to him, eyes him up and down, “are you asking me out?”

“Uh. . . yeah? I mean -- yeah.” 

“It’s settled then,” Jungwoo says with the most adorable smile. 

  
  
  
  


**////**

  
  


The graduation arrived in a blink of an eye. One moment you were just a freshman having your first day walking along the college walk, then attending your first class, and then spending your first night at your college dorm. All of the stress, anxiety, essays, projects, and the amount of caffeine is suddenly just a vivid memory. Everyone is there, graduating students, professors, school employees, and families and friends. It is such a very memorable, fulfilling, and extraordinary day. 

The other thing extraordinary is how fast the time flies. Who would’ve thought that four years have passed already? Some things have changed, some leveled up, and some others stayed the same. Just like how the stone college walk is still looking the same, Jaehyun thought, as he walked again on the same ground he walked thousands of times before. The buildings changed, seemed repainted and reconstructed, and there are new ones built right next to those as an extension. The trees and plants are bigger and much greener. The cold winds from yesterday's snow still linger in spring’s breeze. 

He takes a few more moments looking around before heading out to visit the college cafe and bakery. He went inside to look at what has changed, which isn't that much, just a few changes in the decors and the interior furniture. Then he went out to head to another significant place. He felt relief when he saw that the ice cream shop is still there. He didn’t go inside since he is not in the mood for ice cream.

While he was walking toward the last place he planned to visit, the Han river, the sky suddenly turned grey, and small water droplets started to fall. Unfortunately, he doesn't have an umbrella nor has a jacket or hoodie in hand. He only has his coat, but the weather seems not that giving for today. The rain poured heavy, very heavy. 

He tries to walk faster as he looks for a place to shelter in. On his search, he didn’t expect the shelter to come to him. 

“Hey, mister! What are you doing in the middle of the heavy rain?!” the man shouts, making sure for Jaehyun to hear him through the loudness of the rain. 

Jaehyun turned and came face to face with none other than - “Jungwoo?!”

“Jaehyun Hyung?! Whoa! Long time no see, Hyung,” Jungwoo beams, but immediately falters down. “Come with me,” he says, then grabs Jaehyun closer to him, then leads him towards a nearby cafe. 

When they entered the cafe, Jungwoo dashed to the counter and inside a room, then later one came out with a towel and hot packets. “Here, Hyung. Dry yourself and keep yourself warm. You can sit wherever you want. I’ll just grab something, okay?”

Jaehyun nods, “okay. Thank you.” He says with a warm smile.

He takes off his drenched coat and hangs it on the coat hanger by the entrance. He takes a seat by the table near the counter and starts crying his face and hair. After drying himself, he places the towel around his neck, then starts warming his shivering hands with the hot packers. He lifts his head and gazes around the surprisingly vacant cafe. It is softly illuminated by the lights. The decor is simple and very comfy. There are some succulents placed on every table and the wall dividers. 

“Hyung, please,” a muffled voice came from the kitchen. “He really is there. It’s him.” Jaehyun guesses that it’s Jungwoo, but he doesn't have a slight idea on who Jungwoo is talking to. 

“Just -- just trust me, okay?” That is the last thing he heard before a Kim Jungwoo bursts out from the doors, trailing behind him another person. 

“I swear if this is another joke, Jungwoo, I will --” an audible gasp cuts that line. “Jaehyun?”

“Taeyong Hyung,” 

They’re both speechless and have their eyes wide in surprise. Jungwoo, on the other hand, can’t help but feel giddy and grin widely. He scoots a bit to Taeyong then says, “told you, Hyung. I’m not lying. I’ll leave the two of you alone now.” He takes a step away from Taeyong before flashing two thumbs up and a big smile to Jaehyun, then he beelines his way back to the kitchen. 

Taeyong shakes himself back in reality, then clears his throat. “So, um, you’re back.” he offers a small awkward smile. “It’s been a while. You look great, by the way.”

Jaehyun’s eyes sparkled a bit. He shifts in his seat to face the other properly. “Yeah? Do I?”

Taeyong nods. “You look. . . professional, leaner, and more handsome.”

“So, I’m not handsome four years ago?” Jaehyun asks, slowly standing up from his seat, a smirk forming from the corner of his lips. 

Taeyong chuckles as he lowers his head, feeling a bit flustered and confident. He is a bit surprised when he looks up at Jaehyun’s face up close just made him feel his heart beat faster. Jaehyun is indeed handsome four years ago, but he _definitely_ looks more handsome, like four times handsome. Taeyong also noticed the change in their height difference. Jaehyun is much taller than him. The other prominent feature that his eyes caught is Jaehyun’s lips. It never occurred to him, even way back before, the thought of what those lips taste like. 

“I never thought you’ve ever been this confident and forward four years ago.”

“People change, I guess.”

“Hmm.”

“So, what is your answer to my question?” Jaehyun asks, smirking, also anticipating. 

“You know what, I bet you’re freezing,” Taeyong says. “Wait here. I’ll fix you something to warm you up a bit, yeah?” He didn’t wait for a response before turning and heading to the counter, immediately grabbing things left and right.

Jaehyun sits again, subconsciously rubbing his hands on the hot packets to keep them warm as he watches Taeyong working behind the counter. He can’t help but be mesmerized more by the other’s beauty. He can’t help but stare in awe at long soft pink hair that makes the other’s skin softer and his round eyes softer. Everything is just softer now, and everything about him makes Jaehyun fall for him more. Jaehyun also noticed a bit of a change in his physiques. Taeyong became slimmer, his jawline seems sharper, and his cheekbones are prominent, and his lips -- his lips seem softer and feather-thin. 

After a few minutes, Taeyong comes back with a tray of two white coffee cups. “Here. A cup of coffee.” He says as he places a cup in front of Jaehyun. He places the other cup on the table as he sits in the chair opposite Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun lets go of the hot packs and sets those aside before wrapping his hands on the mug. It’s definitely warmer. He lifts it to smell the aroma then he takes a sip. “This is really good coffee,” he chirps.

“Thank you for that kind comment,” Taeyong smiles at him before taking a sip from his own. 

They enjoy the quiet atmosphere in the cafe, letting the rain outside play a soothing background, making him feel cozier.

“Would you like to get some ice cream when the rain stops?” Taeyong asks his eyes on Jaehyun.

That made Jaehyun chuckle, having a deja vu. “Uh, are you sure now is the time to get ice cream?” He looks up and meets Taeyong’s eyes, “on a rainy day, again?” 

Taeyong shrugs his shoulders. “Well, ice cream always brightens my mood, even if it’s a rainy day. I just thought that it might cheer you up. So, what do you say?”

“Is it still your treat?” Jaehyun asks with a teasing smirk. He leans forwards as he places his arms on the table. “Hyung, did I make your wait worth it?”

Now it’s Taeyong’s turn to smirk. “You have to take me out on some dates first, Mr. Jung, then we’ll see. So, technically it should be _your_ treat.”

Jaehyun chuckles, “but you’re the one who came up with the offer. And you will end up going to the bakery after and picking several pieces of bread and pastries, filling the tray to the top.”

“You love me, right?” Taeyong straightforwardly asks, expecting to see a startled reaction from the other, as he sees his eyes shake a bit. He didn’t expect a confident smirk on Jaehuyn’s lips. 

“Of course I do. That’s why I came back. Do you love me too, Hyung?”

Taeyong waits for that third beat before reaching Jaehyun’s hand, which Jaehyun complied to, then intertwined their fingers. “Yes. Yes, I love you too, Jaehyun. And you are worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess why Doyoung didn't choose Taeyong? Who could be Kun's special someone?
> 
> Comment down your guesses hihi :D


End file.
